Kiss in the Rain
by Nata chibi-chan
Summary: Hinata stands in the rain outside the Konoha ,when Kiba comes looking for her.Can they finally relize that they both love each other? KibaHina one-shot. rated T just in case.


**A/N:I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. This is a KibaHina one-shot from both sides of the view so enjoy ,my english isn`t reall good ,but you have to live with it:D ,So it`s a whole story about Kiba and Hinata ,okay there is some KibaSaku and NaruSaku ,but we don`t care about that right? Actually my first one-shot ,so let me know how was it ,kay? ^^  
**

**Hinata POV**  
I watched as the leaves of the trees were ripped down by the wind. It was pouring outside the Konoha, but I didn't care. I was soaked to the bone, yes; my waist-length indigo hair was heavy as they were soaked wet, my lavender coulored eyes trying to see through the rain cloak ,I failed misberly ,even with a byakugan. I was so weak. My torn pants were heavy on my legs and my white -lavander baggy jacket clung to my upper body. Wet sand seeped into my toes, passing the barrier of my black sandals. My pale skin looked paler than usual because truth is, I was freezing out near the village, and yet, I still didn't care. I grew number with each passing second, tireder with each passing minute, but I just sat there, observing the training grounds.  
After about five minutes of just watching, I heard my name being called by my bestfriend, and love of my life, Kiba coarse, he didn't know I loved still thought I loved Naruto ,but after such a long time ,just watching him ,I grew tired of him.

"Hinata!Hinata were are you!" he yelled.

From what I could hear, he had to be near the edge of the woods. I got up and started walking to where I thought he was. I knew I wouldn't haveto walk far; Kiba was almost like an animal after all, with the albilities of excelent hearing and seeing. Kiba was in front of me now. I knew he'd find me. I looked up as he looked down, so we could see each other faces.I wasa little above his abs.

"Hinata? What are you doing out here Outside the village? It's pouring out, you could have gotten sick, or... or struck by lightning!" he said to me, his last sentence growing a little louder so he could speak over the thunder that just struck the atmosphere around us. "Or get hypotherma!"

I giggled at his last two remarks, but apparently he didn't find them funny like I did. I stopped giggling and stared into his chocolate brown eyes, covered a little by his shaggy dark brown hair that Kiba was pleased with ,he though it made him look more wilder. His eyed showed, happiness, worry, and... love? No. Not love. He only cared for me as a friend. Nothing more. He loved Sakura anyways. He says he likes her, at least, he thinks he does, he told me he was pretty sure he did when he hung out with her before when the baka, aka Naruto, rejected her and she needed someone. Kiba would protect her until Naruto came back begging for her. He fell in love with her every time she came, he told me so. But one day, Kiba kissed Sakura, he told her to choose between Naruto or him; she picked Naruto and Kiba was crushed. I lost my bestfriend that day. He i trying to forget her; of which I'm grateful for.  
I looked at his face next, not bearing to look into his eyes anymore and get my hopes up. His face was hard, and worried just like his eyes. I looked back up and spoke,

"Kiba -kun, d-don't worry, I-i'm fine, s-see? And anyhow, w-what are **you** doing out here?"

"I was looking for you."

"And y-you knew I'd be at the t-t-training grounds?"

"Yes. It's your thinking spot, and I knew you had some stuff to think about."

I just made the "oh" face and left it at that. After a minute of silence I suddenly realized how cold I was, but with Kiba right next to me I felt warm. I smiled, looking down ,feeling my cheeks warming up .

**Kiba POV**  
I noticed Hinata looking down. It took everything in me not to put my hand on her chin and force her to look at . I was in love with my best friend Hinata. I fell in love with her when we were both 14. I loved her all through the years, even when I loved Sakura. It's just, I spent so much time with Sakura after Naruto crushed her heart that I grew to care for her. More than I wanted to. I fell so hard that I left when she chose that dumbass over me, but then I came back. Why? For my team ,Akamaru, and Hinata. When I saw her again, I knew love her even more. I knew she only cared about me as a friend though. I mean, can you really blame her for not feeling what I feel? I mean she loved that idiot as well but I still can't fight my feelings for her.  
I stared down at her. She was smiling, and... blushing?Yes! Yes! She was blushing ,like she always did when Naruto was mentionet(thought she blushes pretty often ,even when that stupid isn`t around)! Does that mean she does care for me? I couldn't help but get a really goofy grin on my face, and picture us together, as a I held her, her perfect hour glass body molding with mine. Everytime I kiss her, she'd smile, her eyes lighting up, her perfect smooth face blushing madly while I just stared at her smiling.

It was Hanabi who brought me back to reality ,she was talking with Hinata ,no not talking more like scolding her.

I looked up into the raining sky, rolled my eyes, sighed, and then looked back at Hinata. She explained to Hanabi everything saying that I found her and everything was fine. She turned at me. And smiled saying that she would want to talk with me for a little while ,I looked at her as she waved to her sister and than faced me. I guess she caught me staring at her because she looked back down blushing madly. I smiled, and did something I thought I'd never gain the courage to do. I leaned down and put my lips on hers ,it was a feeling i`ll never forget.

**The End**

**A/N (again): So did you liked it ,R&R!  
**


End file.
